


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So Are You

by strawberryupsidedown



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Shameful smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryupsidedown/pseuds/strawberryupsidedown
Summary: this is just pure porn of a couple of my own original characters from the game degrees of lewdity
Relationships: Emery/Cleo





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So Are You

Emery's thrusting became almost animalistic as he neared his peak and reached a hand around to grip Cleo's barbed, feline dick. He marveled at the texture of Cleo's penis but soon lost himself in the sensations of the catboy's desperate moans and his molten insides squeezing his knotted, dog-cock. Suddenly, Emery's thrusts stopped before he grabbed Cleo's hips, digging his nails into his flesh, and letting loose a low groan that had his tongue lolling out as he shoved the entirety of his cock inside, roughly forcing his knot inside in the process. Cleo almost screamed at the feeling of being knotted and pumped full of semen and came all over his chest. Emery shuddered at the overwhelming warmth and weakly thrusted his hips again, testing his knot. "Ah, Emery..." Cleo rasped out in that charming voice that got them both roped into this situation. Emery's senses slowly came back to him and he hungrily mashed his lips against the other boy's, nipping at his lower lip and practically slobbering all over him. They pulled apart from the heated kiss for breath and Emery's green eyes met Cleo's angelic, blue eyes. Cleo was so handsome. The dogboy couldn't help but suddenly feel abashed, despite what they just did and the fact they were stuck together by his knot. He buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling his scent and shivering. "I love you." He mumbled into his lover's marble-white skin. Cleo smiled weakly and patted the brunette's hair and lovingly scratched behind his pointed, dog ear. "I love you, too, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write more stuff about my oc's and keep them all here


End file.
